A rice ball and a Fruits Basket
by ForsakenChibi
Summary: After being pulled back onto the other side of the gate, they end up at a different time. However, they didnt expect to be living with some rather... strange people
1. The Gate

_**Hello! I'm back! Exiting eh? No! Why not! IM SO SORRY I SHOULDNT... wait, that isn't me at all, is it? Hahaha. Ok, onto: Uh... what's this called again?**_

Edward walked the lonely halls of Southern HQ. But, the reason he was sneaking, however, was for one reason. And that was about to come crashing down. "Hello, FullMetal. What you doing up at this hour?" Edward jumped, turning around at the same time. "Mustang... Why 'ya got to sneak up on me like that!

If I recall, FullMetal, **you **were the one sneaking around. If you had been more careful, you might have heard me!

Oh, so now it's _my _fault that we had to come here at the crack of midnight!" Edward walked off, trying to conceal his rage. But something was different about Mustang. He hadn't retaliated. "Hello, FullMetal" Ed froze in his spot, shocked to the core. He and Al had gotten back from the other side, thanks to that same transmutation that had taken them back to the 'real' side. Mustang had pulled their souls back. Ed couldn't believe it when he heard the voice of Envy. He just wanted to scream, to get him away, and after everything they had been through. "Who do you think allowed you through that gate, eh? Well, I'm 'gunna tell you! **ME! **I allowed you through. Now, you're going back!

Not if I have a say in it" Alphonse brought his fists down, Envy only just dogging. Only just, but still nimbly. Envy changed to Maes Hughes, Edward and Al's only 'true' friend, the one who had sacrificed himself to help the brothers. Envy to this to his advantage. He grabbed his knife (he found it on a table) and lunged at Al, still not moving. Ed heard the sound of the knife entering flesh, and saw the blood going across the back of the wall. He was dead, and Edward Elric knew it. He collapsed to the floor, his eyes, not only shocked, but sad- no, not sad, but devastated, that his only support, the only person to be there for him, was now gone in the blink of an eye. Envy walked over to Ed, who didn't do anything. Envy even doubted that he could hear or see himself, so he made his end just as swift. In a matter of minutes, Edward Elric was reunited with his brother, Alphonse Elric. They both walked towards the gate together. The gate opened, and its eye appeared. The long tendrils came out as if to greet them, and dragged them inside. Ed couldn't believe his eyes, and neither could Al. The light at the end of a seemingly endless tunnel. They both struggled, and in the end, they got there.

Tohru Honda was walking home from school, her bag in her left hand, Kyo's hand in her right. That was when the lightning came down. Tohru didn't normally get scared of lightning, but this caught her off guard. Soon after, another bolt appeared, and it seemed to be a storm. _In the middle of a sunny day, and not to mention... where did all the clouds go? _Tohru thought, gripping Kyo's hand. They quickened the pace, Kyo hating this weather storm as much as Tohru. They walked through, and stopped. Shigure came running at them soon after. "Look outside!" Tohru turned around and so did Kyo. What they saw wasn't a pretty sight. A young boy, no older then 10, and another, who must have been the older brother, because he looked about 16 was there at his side. Tohru, being the worry guts she was dropped everything, and ran out to them. When she got closer, however, something wasn't right. The younger boy's right arm was gone, and so was his left leg. The other boy, however, was intact and unharmed. But she was still worried. Tohru ran at them, and ripped off her jacket that she wore for school, and when she got there, immediately applied pressure to the younger boy's leg. Kyo turned up a few seconds after, copying with his right arm. Shigure was already on the phone to Hatori. Shigure then ran out after them. "**BROTHER!**" The seemingly older brother yelled, tears flowing easily down his face. The older boy looked at Tohru and Kyo. "Please! Help me! He's the only thing I have left..." The older brother said. Tohru and Kyo nodded. Then they heard the car pull up. The man got out, and ran over to them. He picked the boy up, and put him in his car. Then he told the older brother of a house not far from here. It was a friend's house, and that he would help him there. He gave the older brother the address and drove away. The brother stood up, his hands turning into fist, as he let three words escape his mouth. "Don't die, Onisan." He then began running in the direction the man had told him. Tohru looked shocked. "What is it, not the blood I hope" Kyo asked, breaking the silence. "He said Onisan.

So?

The other one is so... _small_." Kyo couldn't believe it. They both pushed this to the back of their minds for the moment. Then they began running back to Shigure house.

"**DAMIT! WHY AM I GOING FOR A SECOND ROUND?**" the now 'older' brother screamed. Nobody knew what he meant, but the now 'younger' brother looked like he wanted to kill himself. Tohru made him some tea and sat next to him. She began to cry. "W-what's wrong!" The brother asked. "I-m so sorr-y. I know what it fee- feels like to lo-loose someone clo-close." Once she had finished crying, she then started to speak again. "A year ago, I lost my mother in a car accident. My father died a few months after I was born. I- I don't know if this is helping or not, but..." She couldn't continue because she broke down crying. "My name is Alphonse. It's nice to meet you.

I'm Tohru Honda" She managed to say without crying. Tohru stood up, and walked upstairs. She couldn't stand the screams any longer.

Alphonse just sat there, not wanting Ed to go through any more. He closed his eyes, and then he thought he had fallen asleep when no more screams came. Al opened his eyes, and looked at the door. The man from before in the car walked out, and sighed. "Is he ok?" The man nodded. "He hates needles, doesn't he?

Yeah. He would rather go through the pain instead of a small needle." Al smiled. "I'll be back tomorrow. Make sure he eats, and drinks, and give him some of these when he wakes up" The man gave Al some pills. They were white, but had a red tip. "Make sure to call me when he wakes up, if you wouldn't mind.

Sure thing" Al said. The man waved goodbye and walked out the door. Then the heard footsteps coming down the stairs. "Who could make so much noise at this... time..." The boy said. "Hello. I'm Yuki Soma. And you are?

I'm Alphonse Elric. It's nice to meet you" Al said back. The boy smiled and walked past. Then Tohru came back down the stairs. "I made you a bed if you want it and your brother one as well. But, I have a question, if you don't mind Al.

Sure, no problem. And thank you.

How are you the younger brother?" Al just looked at her in amazement. _I guess it wouldn't stay like that for long. _"He was born 3 years before me. And don't tell Ed you think he's short." With that, he walked up stairs. He found his room. It said _Al and Brothers _Room. He chuckled, and walked inside. He flipped onto one of the beds, and fell asleep almost immediately. _So... comfy..._ was all he thought before he started snoring in a deep sleep.

**The Next Day **

**10:27 am **

Al woke up relatively early. He walked out, and back down the stairs. He could smell something cooking. _It smells like mum's egg omelette. _Alphonse walked a bit quicker, and when he walked into the dining room-

He was sent back into the wall. "'Ya dam rat! It's your entire fault!

Not as much as it is yours, stupid cat." Then the red haired boy who Al had seen last night spotted him. Al had an evil glimmer in his eyes. Both boys tried running, but it was no use. Shigure now had three extra walls with holes in them. He clapped his hands, and repaired the wall he was knocked into. Then he walked over to the other two. "That wasn't very nice, knocking a guest into the wall" Al said. Then he started to laugh. "You know what you're like? A cat and a mouse." The red haired boy and Yuki's hair stood up on their ends. "Don't worry, I can keep a secret." Then he started to laugh even harder. "They actually believed me!" he burst into laughter again on the floor. The red haired boy and Yuki joined in. Al then heard something that sounded like a stampede. "What's that?" The red haired boy turned and ran, but in was no good. The person had already caught him. "Kyo my love~" she said. "**WHY HAVE YOU BEEN AVOIDING ME!**" the girl screamed. She threw him (yes, he got thrown) into the ceiling. And then she broke the table. Al walked over to her, and bowed. "My name is Alphonse Elric. It's nice to meet you" She bowed in reply. "And I'm Kagura. It's also nice to meet you." Yuki then walked past, saying hello, and Kyo fell back down. Whilst he was coming down, however, he hit Al's back, sending him into Kagura. There was a puff of smoke, and no more Kagura. However, there were her clothes. In her place was a boar. Al couldn't contain himself. He picked Kagura up, and gave her a massive hug. "She's so cute!" Al said, not wanting to let go. Kyo couldn't believe his eyes. He put her down. "So, what's the truth?" He said to Shigure, the other person he had seen the night before. "Were cursed. But, when we hug a person of the opposite sex, we transform, or if we come under too much stress. Me, I'm the dog. Kyo there, he's a cat. And Yuki, he's the rat." Al didn't look shocked at all. _No, they aren't Chimera._ Al thought. "And you, friend. You aren't from around here, are you?" Al sighed. _Equivalent Exchange. _"No, I'm not. I'm from another world, one were Alchemy was the number one rule, and it had become the most advanced science in the world." Al demonstrated this by clapping his hands and placed them on a hole in the wall. In a few seconds, the wall was fully repaired. Tohru then came bounding down the stairs. Nobody had even seen her go up. "Al-san, come quickly! Ed's awake!" Alphonse didn't need to be told twice. He ran after the girl, and into Ed's room. "**Brother!**" Al said. He turned to look at him.

**5 Minutes before Al Reunites with Ed**

Edward couldn't breathe. That wasn't surprising, but it still wasn't nice. Considering the dream he had just woken up from. _The gate, chasing me away. Al had to go the other way. My way was back home, to Winry and everyone else. Al was heading this way, to this world. _That was when he had heard Alchemy being used. Ever since they had come back, it would seem that Alchemy could be used. Then his door had opened, and a girl walked in. "Hello, how are you feeling?

I'm feeling pretty beaten up" Ed managed a weak laugh. "I'm Tohru, nice to meet you.

I'm Edward." Ed then smelled something. It smelled like his mothers omelettes she used to make. "Hey, you're not making omelette are you?

Yeah, you've got a good nose Ed-Kun" she said, smiling. "I'm going to get your brother. I'm sure he will want to see you." She stood up, walked ran out the door. _Where does she get her energy? _Ed thought. "**Brother!**'' Ed heard his brother say. Ed turned his head to look at Al. "Hey, Al. How are 'ya?

I'm fine brother, but how are you? You look pretty beaten up" Al said, sitting by his brother. "I've been better." Tohru stood in the doorway. "Hey Al, I'm going to the shops today. Want to come?

Sure. Brother, you ok?

Yeah, go on, enjoy yourself for once." Al stood up, still in his brothers old clothes. His red jacket and his boots, along with his jeans and his shirt. He had his own gloves, however. He walked over to Tohru. "Ready then?

Sure!" She said. They both walked out. "Hey, Al!" Al turned around to look at his brother. "No putting the moves on her now, Mr." Al's face turned bright red and he stormed out.

"Hey Al, so, what are the shops here like compared to your ones back at home?

I have been here before, and they aren't that much different." They continued walking towards the shops. When there, Al told her he wanted to get some things. He walked towards the food store, knowing what Ed would want when he got up. He walked in, and started to look at all the food. He walked to the isle that would have Ed's food on it. Then he bumped into someone. He quickly stood back up, and helped the person up. It was a woman, in a sleeveless shirt that came up just enough to cover her up fully, and a miniskirt with a jumper wrapped around it. "Oh, I'm sorry" She said, she grabbed all of her food. Just then, a voice came over the loud speaker. "Jill Valentine. Jill Valentine to counter one please.

Well, that's me" The woman said. Then Al noticed a badge that she had dropped. It said RPD S.T.A.R.S on it. Al gave it back. "You're with the police?

Yes, once." Was all she said before she walked away. He noticed what food he wanted, and walked to the counter, and saw Jill talking with someone. "Chris, cant I have _one _day to shop? We need some things for Sherry!

Ok" The man named Chris said. Al just shook his head. He payed for his stuff, and then walked outside to meet Tohru. They both walked home.

**2 Weeks later, Shigure Soma's house**

**5:00 am**

Ed could finally move. After two long weeks of sitting in bed, he could finally move again. When it reached 10 o'clock anyway. He tried to sleep, but he couldn't. Then, he heard his brother getting up. "Hey, Al?

Yeah?

Where are you going?

To get a drink. You want one?

Sure, thanks." Al left the room, leaving Ed to his own devices. He tried Alchemy, but it wouldn't work. Then again, he was feeling so weak it probably wouldn't work anyway. He just waited for Al to come back. Before he knew it again, he had fallen asleep.

Al had an extra motive to leave. He wanted to Visit Tohru's mother's grave. He grabbed his jacket, and took the drinks up. Sure enough, Ed was asleep. He left them on the table, and walked out. At first, he was walking around aimlessly, but then he spotted Tohru at a grave, He figured that it was her mums. He crouched next to her, making her jump. "Oh, A-Al-san, what brings your here?

Just wanting to visit." Al looked at it and said a silent prayer. _Tohru's mum. Thanks you._Al then stood up, and walked away. He heard Tohru running up behind him. He stopped and waited for her. Then he started to walk, when a ring tone started up.

Kanaeru tame ni  
Ikiterun da tte

Wasurechaisou na  
Yoru no mannaka

Munan ni nante  
Yatterarenai kara

…Kaeru basho mo nai no

Kono omoi o keshite shimau ni wa  
Mada jinsei nagai desho?

Natsukashiku naru  
Konna itami mo kangeijan

Al turned around. He knew that song from somewhere. "Oh, well be right there!" Tohru turned her attention back to Al. "Ed's woken up!" Al and Tohru started to run.

Ed groaned as Hatori fitted his new leg. It wasn't as complex as auto-mail, but it would do just fine. Then he fitted his arm. That was painful, but he beared it. He had done with auto-mail, he would do with this. Hatori started going through it all, when he realised that Ed had fallen asleep from the pain. Hatori stood up, said some things to Shigure and left.

**The next day**

**9:00 am**

Ed groaned again, and rolled off his bed. He didn't know why, but he just couldn't get back to sleep. "**Ya dam rat!**" Someone yelled. He recognized it as Kyo, the overly annoyed one who could 'apparently' (Ed coughed at this bit) beat anyone. Ed was about to see if that was true. He walked down the stairs, as he got thrown, not for the first time, into the wall. Ed dragged his sorry backside out of the hole he had made and then looked at Yuki, the rat. Yuki gulped. He was still half asleep though, so his attack power had been amplified. That's what Al had told him from Kyo. Ed wanted a good challenge. He walked up to Yuki and delivered a nasty 1-2 punch. Yuki retaliated, and it was the biggest mistake of his life. "Look, the Shorty's got some spirit back into himself!" Ed looked like the grim reaper incarnate. "**WHO YOU CALLIN' A SHRIMP YOU CANT SEE EVEN IF YOU TRIED!**" Ed screamed and sent Yuki through the door. That would teach them to call himself small. He walked into the kitchen, past a very scared Tohru. "Oh, sorry about that. He just called me small." That was when Al's voice ringed in her head. _"He was born 3 years before me. And don't tell Ed you think he's short" _Tohru now knew why Al had said that. "Hey, Ed-Kun, what do you want for breakfast?" Ed turned bright red at the way she said that, bouncing at the end. "Anything is fine by me" Ed said, walking away to repair the damage. He used alchemy to repair all the wholes and the door, and then he helped Kyo up. Kyo shakily grabbed his hand, a small smile crossing his face. "Hey guys, I'm going out today. Anybody else want to come?

Where?

Just... a place I really like."

**I'm sorry for leaving you on this cliff hanger (not really, I love them hehe) and don't worry, the next chapter will be up in a matter of minutes. Please read and Review! That would make my day!**

**Ed: ****What am I doing, I mean, really, what was with that plot twist?**

**Raiden: ****I know, but I would get used to them.**

**MinnyGun: ****Raiden! That wasn't very nice!**

**Jill: ****What the hell! I'm only in this for this bit and I only say a few lines!**

**Chris: ****Yeah, I know. But, don't worry, I'm sure we will be in this again!**

**Reznov: ****As I always say, every journey begins with a single step...**

**MinnyGun: ****No you don't!**

**The Boss: ****Who will you give your loyalty to? The government, or your trainer, your comrade or your country? Become a patriot forever or be disregarded as trash? These, you must decide for yourself.**

**Naked Snake: ****I don't think that meant anything, teacher.**

**MinnyGun: ****Anyways, Hope everyone has a great day!**

**Everyone: ****Bye!**


	2. The Tiger

**I'm back! Hope your all happy to see me (ok, I heard that Leon) and here is another chapter.**

**P.S. This fanfiction has been inspired by Primi-tan, and wouldn't be here if I hadn't read her Fruits Basket x FMA fanfic in the first place (the alchemist and the zodiac)**

Edward dragged Kyo, Yuki, Shigure (He had to call his editor up first though) and Tohru out the house. Al just tagged along next to him. It took a while, but in the end they came to a hill, were he and Al had sat, overlooking a river. He looked at everyone, and they didn't understand why he had brought them here. Then the fireworks began. Everyone looked on, watching the display. It was over in a few minutes. Then Tohru had to answer a call. After a few gasps and screams, she hung up and told everyone the bad news. "Hiro-san... He died today in Hospital, and now Kisa has run away!" Ed looked on, dumfounded. "Kisa is the tiger in the zodiac" Yuki explained. eD wasted no time, as he stood up and began to run, determined to help the poor girl. Al soon caught up. "I told everyone what we were going to do, brother.

Good, now let's try and find her!" Ed set off again, and rounded a few corners. Then he heard sobbing. He didn't know who it was, but he needed to help her (he could tell by her crying pattern, it was almost the exact same to Winry's) Ed turned to look at her-

And the girl fitted Kisa's description perfectly. She looked at Ed and Al, and Al walked forwards. Then Kisa jumped at Al, and bit him. He shook her off, but blood started to run down his arm. Then Ed walked forwards. "Feels better to let your frustrations out on everyone else, huh? Can't live with yourself because of something like this?" Ed started to shake and cry. "Death is inevitable. Hiro, he must have been a good guy, but nature had to do something." Ed showed her his leg and arm. "I had to get these because of a thing me and my brother did. We didn't cry. We used it and it made us stronger." Then the tiger-girl started to cry, and she jumped into Ed's arms. A puff of smoke later, and a small tiger kitten was lying in his arms. He stood up and carried her back to the lake, which Al had told him was to be the meeting point in half an hour. Everyone was in shock, until Ed turned up holding her. Tohru ran to him, and started to cry herself. They all decided that it would be better to get her home, and warm, instead of being out here. They all walked home in silence. Kisa wouldn't let go of Ed, even when Shigure tried. Shigure knew what was on Edward's mind. He could see the slight blush he got whenever he looked at her. When they got home, she changed back and Tohru made her a hot cup of tea. Kisa still wouldn't leave Ed, and she even told them she wanted to sleep in the same room. The idea sounded crazy to Yuki and Kyo, but not to Shigure. He understood. He even allowed it. They all went to bed not soon after, being exhausted from the search for Kisa. Ed got into bed, and Kisa transformed again, not wanting to take up any space, and she snuggled up next to Ed. He liked that. He liked her hair, and her smell... He had never smelt that smell before, and he liked it. He didn't want to admit it, not to himself, not to Al and defiantly not to Kisa:

_He loved her._

**The next day**

**10:21 am**

Edward groaned, and he tried to hold whatever he was holding closer, its body warmth greater than anything, and the fact that it was furry. Then, when he opened his eyes, he realised that he had snuggled Kisa up into his face. He went as red as a tomato, but not wanting to disturb her, he just tried to get back to sleep. "Someone is in love~" Al sang, seeing Ed's face. Edward shot a dark, evil stare at him. "You tell anyone, you're dead. You're going to die." Ed said. His brother started to laugh. "If you say so brother" Al said, laughing again. Ed just buried his head into his pillow-

That was now Kisa. He tried to move, but she had snuggled up next to his head. He wasn't afraid of the tiger cub, it was the fact that she was so dam cute. Edward couldn't hold out any longer. He sat up, and so did Kisa. "Morning Ed-koibito-san" Edward shot straight up, his blush now going across his entire face. Kisa giggled. He loved the way she did that. "**Brother... what did you do last night to that poor girl?**" Al asked. "Nothing" Ed said, wanting to sink into his bed... which then gave him an idea. He clapped his hands and put them onto Alphonse's bed. Then the bed clung to Al, and he couldn't move. "That should teach you to mess with the FullMetal alchemist!" Ed said, holding his head up high. Al just sighed and made Ed's bed fuse with him. "Ha! And that should teach you not to mess with me, the FullMetal alchemist's brother!" Kisa started to laugh, as did Ed and Al. They both transmuted each other back, and decided to go and eat something. Kisa still clung to Ed's arm.

Ed took a massive bit out of his pancake. Al just ate his like a normal person, and Kisa ate her's like there was no tomorrow. Tohru couldn't believe how much one person could eat. Yuki sat there, not wanting to look at Ed, and Kyo was just too amazed to eat anything. In the end, Ed stood up, stretching. "I'm going for a walk, anybody want to' come?" Kisa looked at Ed, and he smiled. "I knew you would want to come, but I mean anybody else?" No one said anything, so he took that as a no. He walked over to the front door, grabbed his and Kisa's coat and walked out the door, not looking back.

Ed and Kisa walked for a bit, until Ed spotted an ice cream stand. "Want an ice cream?

Yes please. Chocolate and strawberry please." Ed walked over and got his, he just had banana (he seemed to really like those) and he got Kisa's chocolate and strawberry. He walked back, and gave her his. When he was bending over, however, Kisa gave him a kiss on the cheek as a thank you. Ed blushed and didn't say anything else. Whilst walking back, Ed saw a guy standing in a cemetery. He was clad in green, and was wearing a hat that was from the army; until he saw the Green Beret emblem on the side. Then he realised that he was a colonel, and that he obviously had lost someone in battle. Ed and Kisa just walked on. When they got home, Shigure wanted to talk to Ed, and he couldn't say no to Kisa. "What's up?

Today... I wanted to thank you. And, were all going to a hot spring, and wanted to know if you wanted to tag along?

Sure, thanks" Ed said. He walked out, and ducked from a surprise blow from Kyo. Ed turned to face him, evil clearly shown in his eyes. Kyo suddenly wanted to run. Ed wouldn't allow this, and gave him an uppercut for the attack. Then he walked into the kitchen. "Hey Tohru-Chan, where's Al?

He said he had to go somewhere today... I don't know were." Ed just sighed. Then he heard the front door open, close, and laughter fill the air. The first voice that spoke was Al's, and the other he couldn't recognise. "And that's when I started running like crazy away from brother" the other voice laughed. Kyo hid inside of Shigure's room. Ed then guessed that it was Kagura, the girl who had apparently a massive crush on Kyo, or so Al had told him. _So what's Alphonse doing with her? Ohhh I see_. Ed suddenly got a really good idea. He ran outside so no-one could see him, then he clapped his hands and put them on himself. Then he turned invisible. He walked back inside, and closed the door. Then he followed Al to his room. He just managed to squeeze inside because he was so small (he cursed himself at that point) and he watched. Alphonse didn't even know that he was there. Then the kissing began. Ed just watched, forcing his hand over his mouth so he couldn't speak. Then Al's hand started to wander. Kagura then started to speak. "Listen, Al, if we are going to do this, I want some rules put down. No cheating, and no saying anything to Kyo, Yuki or Ed. Tohru is ok, I trust her, oh and no Shigure.

Sure.

I think I hear someone coming Al-San!" Kagura quickly stepped away from Al, who opened the door and left it open so they both could get out. Ed used this to his advantage, slipping out at the same time. Then he made himself visible again. He walked throughout the whole house, a blush across his face. He decided to speak to Kisa. That was when he noticed she wasn't there. He walked outside, and went for a walk. Then something came at him. He jumped to the right, dogging whatever was thrown. It was a kunai. A letter was attached. He looked at it. _If you want her back, come to the location provided. Alone. _

_3 Strawberry Drive. _Ed picked up the pace, fear gripping his hart like a clamp. He sprinted to the location, jumping in front of cars, and using Alchemy as a shortcut. When he got there, he transmuted his right arm into a blade. He walked inside. It was a pretty big place. He saw that a door was open, and he saw Kisa inside. The person who had taken her was standing behind her. Ed walked inside. "What's the meaning of this?" Ed threw the note onto the floor. "You came! Wow, I'm surprised. The legendary FullMetal Alchemist stepping into a trap unarmed and alone! Hahaha!" Ed couldn't stand it anymore. He lunged at the person, ripping the balaclava off his face. Ed couldn't believe it. He thought something was up when he heard the voice, but he was hoping he was wrong. He wasn't. "Mustang! What the hell are you doing here!

I committed the taboo in order to bring you both back. But, it didn't work! Haha!" Ed raised his hand, and smashed it into the flame Alchemist's face. His metal hand was pinning him down. He continued to hit him, until he heard the click of his fingers and he had to jump in order to doge. Mustang stood up; obliviously he had lost his mind. Ed transmuted his elbow into a knife, and ran to Mustang.

Al called Ed's name again. He walked outside, and saw something on the floor. It was an address. _3 strawberry Drive. Brother must be there! _Al started to run, hoping that Ed was ok. Al heard the fighting before he saw it. He ran inside, the place was on fire. Then he saw Ed, and he couldn't believe it that Mustang was on this side either. Then he saw the madness in his eyes, and he transmuted a lamp into a sword, and charged at Mustang himself. His sword went through his torso, and left there. "Haha, you finally beat me, shrimp." Mustang fell to the floor. Ed ran over to Kisa, untying her, then he threw her over his shoulder and nodded at Al, then they both ran outside. When they got outside, Ed moved the little tiger cub, and looked at her. "What did he do?

He... He tried to... then you came" She said, falling into tears. He held her like he would hold a baby. Then they walked home. Shigure came at them before they were even home, Tohru not far behind. "**KISA-SAN!**" Tohru screamed, crying at the same time. "Ed, what happened?

A man back in my world, a colonel, his name was Mustang. He was known as the Flame Alchemist. Anyway, he committed the taboo, human transmutation, that's what me and Al did, and he ended up here. Anyway, he lost his mind. If I had been a few minutes later, he would have..." Ed couldn't continue because he started to cry. Tohru gave Ed a hug. They both walked back, and Ed started to pack. Kisa wouldn't leave Ed, not even to go to the toilet. He had to tell her that it was wrong, and then she agreed.

**MinnyGun****: Wow, that was short.**

**Hiro****: What! I'm not even in it for one chapter and I die!**

**Mustang****: I know, and why me?**

**MinnyGun****: I just wanted a twist, and sorry Hiro, I never liked you**

**Thanks guys for reading this. Hope you all enjoyed it and sorry it was short, I'll get the next chapter up very soon!**


End file.
